wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ben Hur/20
Kategoria:Ben Hur Z powodu cieni, jakie okoliczne góry rzucały po zachodzie słońca na gaj palmowy, nie było owego przyjemnego mroku, który stanowi przejście między dniem a nocą. Wobec tak szybko zapadającej nocy słudzy wnieśli do namiotu cztery mosiężne świeczniki i postawili je na rogach stołu. Przy tym jasnym oświetleniu, prowadzono dalej rozmowę narzeczem syryjskim, jakiego w tej części świata powszechnie używano. Egipcjanin opowiadał dzieje owego spotkania na pustyni i zgodził się z szejkiem, iż w grudniu minęło dwadzieścia siedem lat od owej chwili, kiedy on i jego towarzysze, uciekając przed Herodem, stanęli u namiotu, prosząc o schronienie. Słuchano opowiadania z zajęciem, nawet słudzy starali się pochwycić chociażby fragmenty. Ben-Hur zaś słuchał, jak człowiek, który się spodziewa objawienia rzeczy , mającej znaczenie dla całego świata, a szczególnie dla narodu izraelskiego. W umyśle jego, jak to wnet zobaczymy, powstał zamiar mogący zmienić kierunek jego życia, może nawet zmienić je całkiem. W miarę, jak Baltazar opowiadał, potęgowało się wrażenie, jakie odczuwał. Przy końcu stały się uczucia jego głębokie, bez cienia wątpliwości; pragnął jednak dowiedzieć się więcej o następstwach owego zdarzenia. Tutaj musimy czytelnikowi wyjaśnić, że opowiadanie nasze przypada na czas nauczycielskiego wystąpienia Syna Najświętszej Maryi Panny. Raz jeden widzieliśmy Go od owej chwili, kiedy ten sam Baltazar oddawał Mu cześć, jako Dziecięciu na łonie Matki, w jaskini koło Betlejem. Odtąd aż po koniec opowiadania naszego, ciągle będziemy spotykali Dziecię, a bieg opowiadanych wypadków będzie nas ciągle zbliżał do niego, aż poznamy Go jako Boga- Człowieka, Zbawiciela świata. To, co mówił Baltazar, nie było nowością dla szejka Ilderima, słyszał to od trzech Mędrców w okolicznościach niedopuszczających wątpliwości - sam naraził się na niebezpieczeństwo, gdyż pomoc uciekającym przed gniewem pierwszego Heroda, była bardzo niebezpieczną rzeczą. Teraz jeden z owych trzech podróżnych siedział przy jego stole, jako pożądny gość i umiłowany przyjaciel. Szejk Ilderim wierzył więc święcie opowiadaniu, chociaż główny przedmiot tegoż nie obchodził go tak silnie i żywo jak Ben-Hura. I nic dziwnego on był Arabem, nie zajmowały go tak gorąco następstwa tego zdarzenia, i brał je raczej ogólnie! Inaczej Ben-Hur, który był Izraelitą, dla niego prawdziwość i następstwa tego zdarzenia miały szczególne znaczenie, które pojmował ze swego narodowego stanowiska. Od lat najmłodszych słyszał o Mesjaszu, w szkole uczono go o wszystkim, cokolwiek wiedziano o Nim, który miał być chwałą wybranego ludu. Prorocy, od pierwszego do ostatniego, przepowiadali Go - w synagogach, szkołach, w świątyni, publicznie i prywatnie; nauczyciele głosili narodowi zbliżający się czas Jego przyjścia. Toteż wszystkie dzieci Abrahama, gdziekolwiek je losy rzuciły, na krańcach nawet świata, oczekiwały Mesjasza; a ożywieni tą wiarą w Jego przyjście, sposobili się na nadzwyczajne mogące zajść wypadki. Między Żydami krążyło mnóstwo najrozmaitszych podań o Mesjaszu; powstawały o to sprzeczki, dysputy, a wszystkie tyczyły się głównie jednego punktu - kiedy On przyjdzie? Tym się zajmowali kaznodzieje i uczeni. W naszym opowiadaniu pragniemy tylko opisać, w jakim usposobieniu duchowym oczekiwano Mesjasza. Ten ogół, ten wybrany lud, nie wątpił, że Mesjasz przyjdzie i będzie Królem Żydowskim - królem politycznym, jak Cezar. Z pomocą narodu zdobędzie mieczem świat, potem rządzić nim będzie w imię Boga, tak aby im było dobrze, bez względu na ucisk innych. Na tej wierze i nadziei oparli się faryzeusze i separatyści - ci ostatni byli stronnictwem czysto politycznym - budowali gmach jak najfantastyczniejszych nadziei: Bóg sam - takim oddawali się bałwochwalczym marzeniom - jako rządca, stanie się ich sługą. Ben-Hura zachowały dwie okoliczności od podobnych zuchwałych uproszczeń. Najpierw ojciec jego należał do saduceuszów, których w owych czasach uważano jako liberałów, mających swoje osobne przekonania, szczególnie błędne w pojęciu nieśmiertelności duszy. Za to trzymali się litery prawa Mojżeszowego bardzo wiernie, gardząc wszelkimi późniejszymi do tych ksiąg dodatkami rabinów. Niezaprzeczalnie byli oni sektą, religia ich zaś była raczej filozofią niż wiarą. Nie wyrzekli się przyjemności życia, a nawet przyjmowali niektóre zapatrywania ogólnoludzkie, szukając związków z innymi narodami. W polityce stanowili czynną i gorliwą opozycję przeciw separatystom. Po wtóre spędzone pięć lat w Rzymie nie minęły bez wpływu na młodzieńca. Miasto to było wówczas punktem, gdzie się schodziły wszelkie narodowości, a zarazem i stolicą wszelkiego rozkosznego używania. Na rzymskim forum, tworzyły się bezustannie tłumy ludu. Chociaż nie mógł tłumów tych porównywać ze zgromadzającym się około Wielkanocy w Jerozolimie ludem izraelskim, to jednakże patrząc na owe trzykroćpięćdziesiąt tysięcy liczące tłumy cyrku Maximusa, musiał stawić sobie pytanie: czy ten lud, przybyły tu ze wszystkich zakątków świata, nie jest godzien Boskiego zmiłowania? Ale jak wielu innych, tak i Ben-Hur wierzył tylko w wyzwolenie polityczne, a nie duchowe; w miejscowościach jak Bodinum, Aleksandria, Ateny i Jerozolima, modlono się nie o Mesjasza, którego by wszystkie wieki jako Boga chwaliły, ale o władcę, który by rządził silną dłonią. Wszystkie przez Rzym podbite państwa, albo zazdroszczące mu potęgi, oczekiwały jego upadku, po którym wszystko miało się przeistoczyć na korzyść uciemiężonych. Ben-Hur podzielał przekonania nieprzyjaciół Rzymu, tym bardziej, że przebyte pięć lat w stolicy dały mu sposobność przypatrzenia się niedoli ujarzmionego świata. Wierzył też, iż rany ludzkości są ściśle polityczne i mogą być tylko mieczem uleczone, pragnął dojść do znaczenia w wojsku, żeby móc wziąć na siebie część owego zadania. Znał rzemiosło wojenne, o ile tyczyło robienia bronią, doskonale, był wyćwiczonym żołnierzem, ale nie tu kończy się zadanie wojny, ma ona wyższe cele, obszerniejsze pola, a kto chce wśród niej znaleźć sławę, musi umieć więcej niż zastawiać się tarczą lub godzić mieczem. Na polach walki zadanie wodza jest najtrudniejsze i najszczytniejsze: tutaj musi okazać siłę woli, musi umieć ujarzmić wolę całej armii. Wódz, to człowiek walczący, zbrojny całym wojskiem. To pojęcie wskazało mu cel życia tym piękniejszy, że go upiększała myśl zemsty łatwiejszej w boju, niż w czasie pokoju. Sądzimy, że po tym objaśnieniu łatwiej zrozumiemy uczucia Ben-Hura, słuchającego opowiadań Baltazara, które dotykało dwóch najczulszych strun jego duszy, dwóch czynników w nim działających. Serce jego biło szybko i coraz szybciej; nie wątpił już też ani chwili, że opowiadanie aż do szczegółów było prawdziwe i że Dziecię było obiecanym Mesjaszem. Mając to przekonanie, nie mógł sobie nie postawić dwóch pytań: najpierw: czemu Izrael nic nie wie o tym objawieniu? Po wtóre, czemu on sam nic o tym nie wiedział? Chcąc sobie te wątpliwości wytłumaczyć, postanowił wypytać Baltazara. - Gdzie się znajduje obecnie Dziecię? Jaka będzie jego misja? - Nie umiem ci odpowiedzieć na te pytania - rzekł Baltazar swoim prostym, poważnym sposobem. - Gdybym wiedział, gdzie On jest, zaiste poszedłbym tam, choćby mnie morza i góry od Niego oddzielały! - Czy usiłowałeś odnaleźć Go? - pytał Ben-Hur. Na to pytanie uśmiech przebiegł po twarzy Egipcjanina. - Pierwszym moim staraniem po opuszczeniu schronienia na pustyni - tu spojrzał z wdzięcznością na Ilderima - było dowiedzenie się, co się stało z Dziecięciem. Minął rok, to prawda, jednak nie śmiałem sam się udać do Judei, gdzie Herod żądny krwi, wciąż jeszcze panował. Wróciwszy do Egiptu, znalazłem kilku przyjaciół, a ci uwierzyli w cuda, które im opowiadałem i radowali się wraz ze mną z przyjścia na świat Odkupiciela. Ci słuchali mnie zawsze z równym zapałem, a nawet kilku z nich poszło szukać Dziecięcia do Betlejem. Odnaleźli gospodę i jaskinię, ale na próżno szukali owego stróża i zarządcy gospody, który strzegł bramy w noc narodzenia, w ową noc, w którą nas gwiazda do stajenki przywiodła. Słyszeli, iż król Herod wezwał go do siebie, i już go odtąd ludzkie oko nie widziało. - Musieli przecież odnaleźć innych jakich świadków. - Tak, znaleźli krwawe dowody, bo całą wieś w żałobie i smutku, matki płaczące nad niemowlętami swymi. Trzeba ci wiedzieć, że Herod, dowiedziawszy się o naszej ucieczce, posłał siepaczy swoich, aby wymordowali wszystkie nowo narodzone dzieci w Betlejem i całej okolicy. Ani jedno nie uszło miecza, a moi wysłańcy wrócili przekonani, że cudowne Dziecię zginęło w rzezi niemowlątek. - A więc nie żyje! - zakrzyknął Ben-Hur przerażony. - Nie żyje, mówisz? - Nie, mój synu, nie powiedziałem tego. Mówili to moi wysłańcy, a nie wierzyłem wówczas i nie wierzę dzisiaj. - Otrzymałeś więc później lepsze wiadomości? - Nie, o nie! - rzekł Baltazar, schylając głowę. - Duch towarzyszył nam i zawiódł nas tylko do Dziecięcia. Gdyśmy wyszli z jaskini, oddawszy cześć i dary Dziecięciu, najpierw zwróciliśmy wzrok ku niebu, szukając gwiazdy, ale na próżno - nie było jej. Zrozumieliśmy, że odtąd zostawieni jesteśmy sami sobie, bo ostatnim natchnieniem Bożym, jakie pamiętam, było to, które nas do szejka zaprowadziło. - Tak - rzekł szejk, nerwowo głaszcząc brodę. - Powiedzieliście mi, że was przysłał Duch, pamiętam to. - Nie mam odtąd żadnych wiadomości - mówił Baltazar, widząc zasmucenie Ben-Hura. - Ale, synu mój, dużo o tym myślałem, a myślałem natchniony wiarą, która, upewniam cię, biorę Boga na świadka, jest w moim sercu tak silną teraz, jako była w chwili, gdy usłyszałem głos Ducha u wód jeziora. Jeśli chcesz posłuchać, powiem ci dlaczego wierzę w życie Dziecięcia. Obaj, Ilderim i Ben-Hur, prosili o dalsze objaśnienie i zdawali się skupić całą uwagę swej duszy, aby nie tylko słyszeć, ale rozumieć to, co mówił. Służba niemniej od panów słuchała ciekawie, wszyscy więc zbliżyli się do tapczanu. W całym namiocie uroczysta zapanowała cisza, aby z opowiadania nic nie uronić. - My trzej wierzymy w Boga - począł Baltazar, pochylając głowę - a On jest Prawdą, jest Bogiem! Góry mogą się w proch rozpaść, morza wyschnąć od powiewu południowych wiatrów, ale słowa Jego trwać będą wieczyście, bo On jest Prawdą. Słowa mówiącego brzmiały uroczyście: - Głos, który był Jego głosem, mówił do mnie u jeziora: - Błogosławionym bądź synu Mizraima! Odkupiciel przyjdzie. Z dwoma innymi, co od krańców świata przybędą, ujrzycie Zbawiciela. I stało się! Widziałem Zbawiciela - niech będzie błogosławione Imię Jego! Odkupienie zaś, które stanowiło drugą część obietnicy, dopiero przyjdzie. Czy pojmujecie teraz? Gdyby Dziecię nie żyło, odkupienia by być nie mogło! Obietnica nie spełniłaby się i Bóg - nie, nie mogę tego powiedzieć, usta moje nie wyrzekną bluźnierstwa. Tu w świętym oburzeniu podniósł ręce ku niebu. - Dziecię przyszło na świat, aby spełnić dzieło odkupienia. Dotąd obietnica nie odwołana, nawet śmierć nie odłączy Go od Jego dzieła, aż obietnica wypełniona będzie. To jest podstawą mojej wiary, a teraz słuchajcie dalej. Tu zatrzymał się czcigodny starzec, jakby osłabiony mową. - Może skosztujesz wina? Mam je oto pod ręką - rzekł Ilderim z uszanowaniem. Baltazar wypił i wzmocniony mówił dalej: - Zbawiciel, którego widziałem, urodził się z niewiasty, jako równy nam i podległy wszelkim cierpieniom, nawet śmierci. Tu jest początek, przypatrzmyż się dziełu, które na niego czeka. Nie jest to zadanie, któremu tylko mąż sprostać może, mąż mądry i silny - a nie dziecię, nieprawdaż? Aby się mężem stać, musiało dziecię dojrzeć, jako my dojrzewamy. A teraz pomyślmy tylko, jakie niebezpieczeństwa grozić mu mogły w czasie tego długiego czasu, między dziecięctwem a dojrzałością. Wszelkie potęgi były mu wrogie, Herod był Mu nieprzyjacielem strasznym, a czymże byłby Mu Rzym? A Izrael, czy by Go przyjął, czy nie, zawsze byłby w niebezpieczeństwie. Czy pojmujecie teraz? Był inny sposób ocalenia Go w dziecięctwie, jak wychowanie w ukryciu? Dlatego mówię i umacniam sobie wiarę: On żyje, ale ukrywa się, aby przybyć we właściwym czasie i spełnić obietnicę Boską. Oto podstawy mej wiary, czyż nie słuszne? Małe, bystre oczy Araba zabłysły zrozumieniem, a Ben-Hur, pocieszony w swym smutku, rzekł serdecznie: Nie myślę ci zaprzeczać, ale cóż dalej? - Alboż to nie dosyć, mój synu? Znalazłszy powody i rozważywszy je - mówił dalej spokojniej - zrozumiałem, iż wolą jest Boską, aby Dziecię pozostało w ukryciu; uzbroiłem więc w cierpliwość moją wiarę i czekam. - Tu podniósł oczy jaśniejące świętą wiarą i ufnością, mówiąc półprzytomnie: "czekam, a On żywię i zachowuje swą tajemnicę! Chociaż nie dozwolone mi jest pójść do Niego, ani nazwać wzgórza, czy doliny, którą zamieszkuje, to przecież wiem, że żyje czy jako kwiat lub właśnie dojrzewający już owoc, dość mi, kiedy wiem, że żyje, bo wierzę i pewny jestem obietnicy Pana. Uczucie czci napełniło duszę Ben-Hura, a w tym uczuciu gasną wszelkie wątpliwości. - Gdzież, sądzisz, może przebywać? - spytał cichym głosem jako zwykle ten, co czuje na ustach swych świętą pieczęć milczenia. Baltazar spojrzał nań łagodnie i odpowiedział jeszcze z odblaskiem uniesienia: - Nad Nilem, w moim domu, co stoi tak blisko rzeki, że płynąc wodą, widzisz nie tylko dom, ale i odbicie jego w przejrzystych falach, otóż w tym domu siedziałem przed kilku tygodniami i pogrążyłem się w głębokiej zadumie. Człowiek, mający trzydzieści lat mówiłem sobie, powinien mieć pole życia swego już uprawione i zasiane, bo potem idzie lato, a w nim nie ma czasu na zasiew. Dziecię nie ma jeszcze dwudziestu siedmiu lat, ale czas zasiewu już blisko. Jak widzisz, postawiłem sobie to samo, co ty mój synu, pytanie, a w odpowiedzi wybrałem się tu jako do miejsca bliskiego ziemi, danej od Boga ojcom twoim. Gdzież miałby się ukazać, jak nie w Judei? Gdzież miałby rozpocząć Swe dzieło, jak nie w świętej Jerozolimie? Któż pierwej godzien otrzymać błogosławieństwa, jakie przyniesie, jeśli nie dzieci Abrahama, Izaaka i Jakuba? Wszak oni ukochanymi dziećmi Pana! Gdybym otrzymał rozkaz szukania Go, to poszedłbym do wsi i miasteczek wzdłuż gór Judei i Galilei, kędy się spuszczają w dolinę Jordanu. On jest tam i stojąc w drzwiach Swego domu lub na szczycie wzgórza, patrzał dziś na zachodzące słońce, myśląc, że oto jeden dzień bliżej do chwili, w której sam stanie się światłem ziemi. Baltazar umilkł z podniesioną w stronę Judei ręką. Słuchacze, nawet nieoświeceni słudzy, czuli się ogrzani jego zapałem i jakby w obecności jakiejś tajemniczej istoty. Uczucie to trwało chwilę, milczenie panowało głębokie, nareszcie przerwał je Ben-Hur: - Widzę, czcigodny Baltazarze - rzekł - że otrzymałeś wiele łask, widzę również, że posiadłeś mądrość. Nie jest w mojej mocy powiedzieć ci, jak ci wdzięczny jestem za to, co mi oznajmiłeś. Oczekuję wielu rzeczy i zaczerpnąłem od ciebie wiary, ale uzupełnij twe dzieło i powiedz, proszę, jakie będzie posłannictwo Tego, którego oczekujesz i którego ja od dziś oczekiwać będę, jak przystoi wierzącemu synowi Judy. Mówisz, że ma być Zbawicielem, czy będzie zarazem Królem Żydowskim. - Synu mój - rzekł łagodnie Baltazar - posłannictwo Jego jest dotąd postanowieniem, w łonie Boga spoczywającym. Wszystko, co myślę, wysnuwam z owych wyrazów, które wymówił głos, i z modlitwy, która została wysłuchana. Mam o nich mówić? - Wszak tyś nauczycielem. - Ludzie upadli brakiem wiary. Upadek ten był przyczyną mej troski - zaczął Baltazar - ona zrobiła ze mnie kaznodzieję w Aleksandrii i wioskach nad Nilem, ona zapędziła mnie w samotność, gdzie mnie Duch nawiedził. Cierpiałem nad nędzą ludzi - nie ludzi jednej warstwy społecznej, ale nad nędzą wszystkich. Upadek ich tak był straszny, iż czułem, że tylko Bóg może przeprowadzić dzieło odkupienia. Błagam Go więc, aby przyszedł i abym Go mógł ujrzeć: - Dobre twoje uczynki zwyciężyły! Odkupienie zbliża się, a ty ujrzysz Zbawiciela! - Czyż nie tak mówił głos? Poszedłem, przez gwiazdę wiedziony, aż do Jerozolimy. Któż ma być odkupiony? Cały świat. W jaki sposób On przyjdzie? Wzmocnij twą wiarę, mój synu, bo oto powiem ci. Ludzie mniemają, że nie będzie pomyślności, póki Rzym ze wzgórz swoich nie zniknie, a jednak nie mniemam, aby tak być miało. Gdyby Rzym miał. zniknąć, znaczyło by to, że złe nie ma, jak sądziłem, źródła w nieznajomości Boga, ale płynie ze złych rządów panujących. Mam powtarzać, że rządy ludzkie nie są nigdy rządami religijnymi? Słyszałeś o wielu królach, którzy by lepszymi byli od swych poddanych? Nie, i stokroć nie! Odkupienie nie może mieć politycznych celów, nie może znosić jednych władców, aby drugim miejsce zgotować. Gdyby tym zajmować się miało, mądrość Boska przestałaby być niedoścignioną. Mówię ci, wprawdzie jako ślepy do ślepego: Ten, który przyjdzie, będzie Zbawicielem dusz! Odkupienie oznacza, że Bóg zejdzie na ziemię. A na to, aby mógł na niej zamieszkać, panować musi cnota. Na twarzy Ben-Hura widoczne było rozczarowanie, pochylił głowę, a choć nie był przekonany, nie chciał sprzeciwiać się wywodom Egipcjanina. Inaczej Ilderim. - Na wielkość Boga - rzekł namiętnie - sąd taki sprzeciwia się wszelkim pojęciom. Drogi, którymi świat idzie, są stałe i nie dadzą się zmienić! W każdym narodzie musi być ktoś, przy kim jest władza, inaczej niemożliwe byłyby zmiany. Baltazar przyjął zarzut poważnie. - Mądrość twoja, szejku, jest światową, a zapominasz, że Odkupienie ma nas właśnie z więzów świata wyzwolić. Ujarzmić ludzkość dla siebie pragnie król, Bóg chce pozyskać dusze ludzkie. Ilderim wstrząsnął przecząco głową, a Ben-Hur podjął się odpowiedzi za obu: - Ojcze, pozwól się tak nazywać - rzekł - o kogo miałeś się pytać w Bramie Jerozolimskiej? Szejk spojrzał na mówiącego z wdzięcznością. - Miałem się pytać - odpowiedział Baltazar spokojnie: - Gdzie jest Ten, który się narodził Król Żydowski. - I widziałeś go w Betlejemskiej jaskini? - Widzieliśmy Go, oddaliśmy Mu cześć i dary - Melchior złoto, Kasper kadzidło, a ja mirrę. - Gdy mówisz o rzeczach, które się stały, ojcze, słucham cię i wierzę - mówił Ben-Hur - ale w rzeczach, które przyjść mają, nie mogę zrozumieć, jakiego króla widzisz w Dziecięciu - nie mogę oddzielić panującego od jego władzy i obowiązków. Synu - rzekł Baltazar - zazwyczaj zastanawiamy się nad rzeczami, które przypadek do nóg nam rzucił, przeciwnie na rzeczy trochę oddalone zaledwo przelotne rzucamy spojrzenie. Tak i ty- widzisz tylko tytuł... król żydowski; a ja ci mówię, zechciej podnieść wyżej oczy, sięgnij aż do tajemnicy poza tytułem, a znikną twoje powątpiewania. O tym tytule powiem jeszcze słowo. Lud twój izraelski miał niegdyś lepsze dni - dni, w których Bóg nazywał twój naród Swoim narodem, obcował z nim przez Swe proroki. W owych czasach obiecał mu Zbawiciela, którego widziałem, i wtedy obiecał Go, jako Króla Żydowskiego - ukazanie się więc Jego musi się zgadzać z obietnicą, choćby ze względu na świat. Rozumiesz teraz powód mego pytania u bramy? Sądzę, że tak - idę więc dalej. Może się zastanawiasz nad godnością Dziecięcia, czy myślisz, że wielkim zaszczytem jest być następca Heroda? Czyż Pan nie mógł Swemu Ukochanemu lepszego zgotować losu? Możesz, wyobrażając sobie Wszechmocnego ojca, przypuścić, aby zechciał dla Swego Syna zapożyczać tytułu od grzesznych ludzi? Albo czemuż w takim razie nie kazał mi pytać u bramy o Cezara? Wierzaj mi, jeśli chcesz poznać istotę tego, o czym mówimy, to patrz wyżej, błagam cię i pytaj raczej: nad kim będzie królem Ten, którego oczekujemy? W odpowiedzi na to pytanie jest klucz tajemnicy, której nikt nie zrozumie bez Niego. Tu wzniósł oczy pobożnie do nieba i mówił dalej: - Jest królestwo na ziemi, chociaż nie jest ziemskie - obszar jego większy niźli obszar ziemi - większy niż ziemia i morza, gdyby je nawet jak młotem złoto rozciągnąć. Istnieje ono rzeczywiście, tak jak istnieją nasze serca, a my żyjemy od kolebki do grobu, nie widząc ich. Żaden człowiek nie pozna tego królestwa, czyli nie pozna duszy swej, bo ono nie stworzone dla jego duszy. Chwała zaś tego królestwa jest tak wielka, że sobie jej wyobrazić niepodobna... jest jedyną, z niczym nieporównaną. - To, co mówisz ojcze, jest dla mnie zagadką - rzekł Ben-Hur - nigdy nie słyszałem o takim królestwie! - Ani ja - dodał Ilderim. - I ja o nim nie mogę nic więcej powiedzieć - rzekł znów Baltazar, spuszczając oczy. - Jakie to królestwo jest, dlaczego takie jest i jak się tam dostać - nikt się nie dowie, póki nie przyjdzie Dziecię, aby objąć swą własność. Dziecię przyniesie klucz od niewidzialnej bramy, otworzy ją dla wybranych, którymi będą ci, którzy kochają, bo oni tylko będą odkupieni! Tu nastąpiło długie milczenie, a Baltazar uważał je snać za najstosowniejsze, aby zakończyć rozmowę, więc rzekł: - Czcigodny szejku, jutro lub pojutrze udam się na jakiś czas do miasta, albowiem córka moja pragnie widzieć przygotowania do igrzysk. Czas wyjazdu, oznajmię później; ciebie zaś, synu mój, zobaczę jeszcze, a teraz pokój wam! Wstali od stołu, a szejk i Ben-Hur patrzyli za Egipcjaninem, aż go wyprowadzono z namiotu. - Szejku Ilderimie - powiedział wtedy Ben-Hur - dziwne zaiste rzeczy słyszałem dzisiaj, pozwól mi iść nad jezioro, abym o tym wszystkim mógł rozmyślać. - Idź, a ja przyjdę później. Umyli ręce; sługa na dany znak przyniósł obuwie Ben-Hura, po czym tenże wyszedł.